Old Habits
by WordsHaveThePower
Summary: Hermione Granger was living a mediocre life, but she found that she was okay with it. She liked the routine and the simplicity of it. But when a marriage law turns her whole world upside down, she finds that she'll have to put behind old grudges and old habits if she ever wants to find love.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Hermione Granger was living a mediocre life, but she found that she was okay with it. She liked the routine and the simplicity of it. But when a marriage law turns her whole world upside down, she finds that she'll have to put behind old grudges and old habits if she ever wants to find love.

 **Author's Note:** I'm so excited to start this story! I know marriage law fics are kinda cliche, but I think writing about Dramione is gonna be so much fun! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger was perfectly fine with her life, thank you very much. No, she was not running about the Wizarding World saving everyone's lives, and no, she didn't have a super cool Ministry job where she kicked bad guys' asses everyday, but she liked to think she was making a difference. Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. That's where they stuck her after she marched up to the Minister's office one day beyond angry that house elves were still being abused by those good-for-nothing pureblooded families. She demanded that some action been taken, so they had made her in charge of that action. The Elf Rights and Regulations Bureau was created, and Hermione liked to think that she was the Head of this department. However, she was the only person in this department, and a little, obnoxiously nagging voice in the back of her head (that sounded an awful lot like Reeta Skeeter) told her that no matter how shiny the name tag on her desk was, it didn't count.

Oh, and her love life didn't exist. She had dated Ron for a little while after their first kiss, but a lot of heated arguments and hurtful words led them to shaking hands and promising they would never try to date each other again. Really, Hermione was glad. He was her best friend, and it was very evident that they should stay that way.

So, all in all, Hermione probably wasn't living the glamorous life many had envisioned for her after The Golden Trio defeated He Who Must Not Be Named. But really, she couldn't complain. The absence of a man in her life allowed her to focus on her work without the constant complaints of her being _too_ focused on her work, and Hermione always did just fine as an independent woman.

Still, it felt like something was missing sometimes, especially whenever she went out to lunch with Ginny and saw the big engagement ring on her finger. She saw a happiness in her friend's expression that Hermione felt she may never be able to understand. She was getting older, and, as her mother constantly reminded her, the clock was ticking.

"Clock's ticking. You're gonna be late, 'Mione," said Harry Potter, staring at his best friend in amusement. Her wild hair seemed to frizz even more as she looked at the clock on her desk and realized that he was correct. She was going to be late for her meeting with the Minister. She gathered her books and what was left of her lunch (which was most of it...she'd gotten a little too engrossed in telling Harry about the new book she was reading on the many uses of unicorn hair) and stood up too fast, hitting her knee on the table in the process.

"Merlin's knickers!" she cried out as she grabbed her knee. Harry was no help at all. He simply doubled over in laughter, clutching his stomach and eventually reaching up to pull off his glasses and wipe the tears streaming down his face.

"Are you okay?" Harry finally managed to gasp out as his laughter slowly died down, only to realize that he was currently on the receiving end of a rather terrifying glare.

Hermione crossed her arms and pursed her lips, trying her very best to intimidate the green-eyed man in front of her even though her knee was still throbbing. Not only was he partly the reason for her being late to a rather important meeting with the _Minister of Magic_ , but his laughing at her just would not do. Plus, it was always entertaining to watch him get flushed and tongue-tied when he knew he was in trouble. How he got away with anything he did in his Hogwarts days was a mystery to her. "Harry James Potter," she started, in her very best Molly Weasley voice.

Harry cringed, knowing he was in for it. He didn't mean to laugh at her, he really didn't. It was just her hair, and her expression, and on top of all that, he really had not expected his slightly prudish friend to shout "Merlin's knickers" in the middle of the Auror office. Granted, no one else was in there except them, but it was still something that took him by surprise. His eyes widened as he took in the angry yet mischievous look on her face, and immediately tried to backpedal his way out of whatever speech she had planned for him. He could feel the blood rising to his face already. "Mione-Hermione, I really didn't mean anything by it. You know that. It was kind of funny! You gotta learn to laugh at your-wait! No! Forget I said that!" he blurted out. Her tapping foot was making him even more nervous.

Smoothing her skirt and calmly picking back up her papers, Hermione grinned. Then her grin turned into a full-blown smile, and then she was the one laughing at Harry, and she found she couldn't stop. "I'm sorry," she giggled. "It's just-your face! Oh my god," she screeched as she burst into an even louder set of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry mumbled. "Score one for Hermione." Glancing at the clock again, he jumped at the chance to move on from yet another embarrassing moment in which Hermione bested him. He supposed, though, that he did have it coming. "Laugh all you want, but you're still late for your meeting. What was it for again?"

Hermione stopped laughing, her expression growing a bit more serious. "I'm not really sure, but I'm assuming it has something to do with my new House Elves Salary proposal. One of my best works, if I do say so myself." She grinned again at Harry, and then turned and walked towards the door. "And on that note, I really should leave. I'll see you and Ginny later tonight for dinner!" she called out behind her, walking at a faster pace than really was acceptable for a woman her age to be walking in the workplace. But, in typical Hermione fashion, she really didn't care.

She didn't get very far, however, because, in her rush, she found herself crashing into a hard body. Her papers flew everywhere, and Hermione hurried to gather them all. Clearly, whatever godly forces lived in the skies did not want her to go to this meeting with the Minister. "I'm so sorry," she quickly said, her apology a reflex. "I'm in a huge hurry and wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?" She finally looked up, and was met with two very striking, very familiar grey eyes.

"Granger," he drawled. She'd forgotten how aristocratic his voice sounded. "Long time, no see."

It really hadn't been that long. In fact, Draco came to the Ministry quite often, doing who knows what. She heard his name whispered throughout the departments, but, if she were being honest with herself, she tried to avoid run-ins with Draco as much as possible. No need to encourage his taunting. If he ever heard that she was working alone in a department that no one else really cared about, or that, at the age of 22, she could count the number of dates she'd been on with one hand, his constant teasing remarks would be endless.

His voice drew her out of her thoughts. "Your hair's looking particularly frizzy today, Granger. Going somewhere?"

She huffed in response and reached out to smooth her hair. It wasn't _that_ frizzy. "None of your business, Malfoy," she said, and winced at how very immature that sounded. Honestly, this man made a fool of her.

Draco simply raised an eyebrow. His blond hair had grown out a little, and he didn't wear it slicked back like he did in school. And he didn't seem so pale anymore. In fact, she noticed he had aged pretty well. 21 suited him.

Hermione had to physically shake her head to snap herself out of it. What the hell was she thinking, daydreaming about Malfoy like that? _I really have been reading too many romance novels_ , she thought. "I'm late. Meeting with Kingsley," she finally said, hoping he hadn't noticed her small appraisal of him. She then glanced at the watch on her wrist and clutched her papers tighter to her chest. "And when I say late, I mean extremely late. Bye, Malfoy," she said, then turned around and continued on her path to Kingsley Shacklebolt's office.

If she looked over her shoulder again at Draco, she would have seen the small grin the crossed his face as he watched her leave.

* * *

"Ms. Granger," Kingsley greeted her when she finally arrived at his door.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so sorry I'm late, Minister," she began.

"What did I say about the Minister stuff?" Kingsley interrupted. "You knew me well before I was given that title, and I think we've been through enough danger together to be in a less formal setting. Call me Kingsley," he said, and Hermione would have sworn she saw a brief smile cross his face before his expression turned serious again.

Hermione simply nodded her head, apologized once more, and then proceeded to start putting her papers down on his desk. "I don't know exactly why you called me here, Kingsley, but I brought a few of my proposals and research papers, just in case," she said. "This one here's my personal favorite, it describes in detail the relationship between a house elf and his or her 'master'-"

She was once again cut off by Shacklebolt, who raised his hand to stop her. "Before you get ahead of yourself, Hermione, I must admit that I didn't ask you to meet with me so we could discuss some of your proposals. I promise, I will make time to read over them, but there's something far more important that I need to discuss with you." He took a small breath as if to steady himself, and that small movement scared Hermione more than anything. She had never seen Kingsley even slightly nervous, so his current behavior was throwing her for a loop. "As you know, the War left behind a lot of consequences, some of which were much easier to fix, and some of which were not. And, as Minister, I've had to make a lot of difficult choices, but please know that I am only doing this for the good of the Wizarding World. It must be done, Hermione, or the Wizarding World could face extinction!"

Hermione's uneasiness levels skyrocketed. Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the Minister. "What is your point, Minister?"

"Kingsley, Hermione," he reminder her. He sighed once more, then pulled out a thick looking piece of parchment from his desk drawer. The length of it frightened her, and she was rarely frightened by lengthy parchment. "Wizard populations are dwindling at a shocking rate," he stated. "People lost loved ones, and they're suffering greatly. To put it frankly, no one's getting married and no one's having kids. And a lot of people are dying. Still. Whether from illnesses or wounds from the War, mentally and physically, or because they've been sentenced to a life in Azkaban. Wizards will not survive another decade if this pattern continues." Slowly, he pushed the paper towards Hermione, and her eyes scanned the title in horror. "We have to pass a marriage law, Hermione. It's the only way."

She almost didn't believe it, but there it was, in big, bold writing: **Wizarding Marriage Law of 2003.** She scanned the passages quickly, and then looked up at the Minister in outrage. His expression was forlorn, but determined. There wasn't much she could do to change his mind, but she still tried. "You can't do this!" she cried. "You're taking away the most basic human right: free-will! I hope to God you know what you're getting yourself into, Minister."

"I've talked to some of the best research wizards in the country," he said calmly. "We've tried to find other solutions, but we've come to the conclusion that nothing would be as successful as a marriage law. It pains me to do this, it really does. Especially because I know that it affects you, Harry, and Ron as much as it affects the rest of Wizarding Britain, and I hate to ask you for more sacrifices."

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. They had given their entire childhood to people like Shacklebolt. Harry lost his life, Ron lost his brother, and Hermione lost her family just to ensure that life for wizards all across the world would remain equal and safe. And now, they were losing all of that again. They had no choice in their future. The Ministry would make that decision for them.

She stood up from her chair briskly and made her voice as cold as possible. "Yes, it really is a pity to ask more from the people who gave everything, isn't it?" The hurt look she saw on Kingsley's face almost made her retract her statement, but she held her stance. "This is everything I've been fighting against since I began working here, Kingsley. If the Ministry passes this law, they will be treating us no better than house elves."

Kingsley rubbed his hand down his face, and met her eyes again with the most heart-breaking expression. "The law's already been passed, Hermione. Letters informing the public of the law are being sent out at the end of the week. And the names of their prospective spouses are in those letters, too. I hope you can forgive me, Hermione. I tried to find a way out of this, but-"

"There was absolutely no other way, I get it," she spat. Hermione hadn't been this angry since she'd punched Malfoy during Third Year. "Let me know when the Ministry also decides to make us wear ratty old pillowcases and punish ourselves whenever we do something wrong."

That was low, and she knew it. Shacklebolt looked even more saddened, and his shoulders were slowly slumping forward as if the weight of the world was pressing against them. "Listen, I just wanted to tell you personally. I thought it was something you deserved to hear from me, and not from a piece of parchment."

Blood was rushing through her ears so loudly she almost didn't hear what he said. She had to get out of here. She had to tell Ron and Harry and Ginny. She thought they had been safe. "Thank you, then. Have a good day," she bit out. She walked as quickly as she could out the door, leaving her papers sitting forgotten on Kingsley's desk. Closing the door behind her, she continued back down the same hallway towards the Auror office.

She cursed the gods for not trying harder to keep her from her meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Happy holidays! I'm so sorry for the huge delay. I've been submitting college app after college app, but I'm so glad it's finally over and I'm officially in college! I hope this chapter makes up for the long wait.**

 **Warning: Cursing is in this chapter. If this type of language offends you, please do not read.**

 **I do not own anything concerning Harry Potter.**

* * *

 _"...and in a mystery to be_

 _(when time from time shall set us free)_

 _forgetting me, remember me"_

-e. e. cummings

 **Chapter 2**

Hermione was trying very, very, _very_ hard to not take her sour mood out on everyone she passed in the Ministry hallways. For the first time in many, many weeks, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and fall asleep. She was tired, and stressed, and beyond a doubt angry. _A marriage law_? she thought. _How could the Ministry do this?_ It was a rhetorical question, of course. She knew full well that the Ministry of Magic still had a slightly corrupt system, although it was functioning a lot better than when Voldemort had returned.

She had spent a good part of her time after the meeting with the Minister searching through the Ministry Library, pulling out dozens and dozens of records and books that had anything to do with marriage laws. Afterwards, Hermione found herself incredibly dizzy and even more frustrated than before. Walking down the hallway served to clear her head a little, and as Hermione took deep breaths to calm herself, she began to feel terrible about what she had said to Kingsley. He was a smart man and so far had proved himself to be a great Minister. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, so everything he told her about the researching and the planning were absolutely true. And, of course, the part that struck deepest in her heart was him wanting to tell her personally before the letters were sent out. Before he was the Minister he was first and foremost her friend, yet she acted like the cruelest person in the world. Hermione wished she could take back the words she had said in his office, that she could turn around and rush right back through the doorway, but she was still a little angry and upset and she felt that maybe she needed some time to really get her thoughts together before she got herself in more trouble.

With that thought in mind, Hermione began walking faster down the hallway and back into the Auror office, finding Harry still sitting at his desk, almost the exact way she had left him when she rushed off to her meeting. Except, this time it was not her sitting across from him, but the one and only Draco Malfoy. Honestly, it was a bit odd to see the two of them conversing so civilly. She noticed that some of Harry's coworkers were thinking along the same lines, as they leaned in to whisper to each other while stealing small glances at the pair. A few even seemed a little tense, as if they were preparing to break the two up if need be.

She couldn't hear anything they were saying, but it seemed to be a rather intense conversation, from the way Harry's brows were furrowed slightly. Both of their postures were stiff and controlled, which made Hermione a little worried. Harry typically wasn't a "stiff and controlled" kind of person unless the situation was truly serious.

Clearing her throat a little to announce her arrival, she walked closer to the desk. Both men looked up at her as she approached, but neither greeted her with a smile. She wasn't particularly surprised where Malfoy was concerned, because he simply did not smile. In all her years of (unfortunately) knowing him, she had only ever seen him sneer or smirk. Harry, however, was frowning. She tilted her head at him questioningly, but he only shook his head in response, a clear sign that this was something that they were not going to talk about now. She felt a little bit of the paranoia that the War had left behind creep up her back and settle heavily on her shoulders. Today was just not going to be a good day.

"Harry, when you're done, I need to talk to you," Hermione finally said.

"Can't you see we're in the middle of something, Granger," Malfoy snapped, taking Hermione a little by surprise. He had been sort of friendly this morning. Not quite warm and fuzzy, but his words certainly hadn't been this venomous.

Hermione immediately bristled at his cruel tone. "It's clear I wasn't talking to you, ferret. If you don't mind, Harry and I have something very important to discuss. _Without_ you." She didn't know what it was about this man that always made her so defensive. She liked to think she was level-headed and could easily keep her calm during stressful situations, but this day kept bringing out the very worst in her.

"How do you know what we're talking about right now isn't important?" Malfoy countered, his silver eyes squinting as he looked up at her.

Harry decided to intervene before the two of them got into a nasty argument. "Hermione, Malfoy," he interrupted, "stop making such a scene and calm down." Then, turning his attention to Malfoy, he said, "I'll think about what you've just told me. I'll try to do the best I can, but the outlook doesn't look too good. The Ministry just simply isn't on your side right now."

With nothing but a regal nod of his head, the Slytherin stood from the desk and strode out of the room. Hermione rolled her eyes at his dramatics, then plopped down in the wooden chair she had been sitting in during lunch. She watched Harry shut his eyes and bring his fingers to his head to rub his temples, as if trying to fight off the onslaught of a headache.

"What did you want to tell me?" he said.

"It's not good news," she warned him.

This made his green eyes open and his mouth smirk just a little, the corners barely curving upwards. "Is it ever good news?"

"No," Hermione sighed. "No, I suppose it never is."

Harry grew serious once more. "Does this have to do with your meeting with Kingsley?"

She nodded in response. "It has everything to do with it, and I felt like I should warn you about what's going to happen as well. The Ministry's...well, they're putting a marriage law into effect."

This information stunned Harry into silence. He blinked a few times, as if trying to process what Hermione had just told him. "A marriage law? What exactly does that entail?"

"I did a little bit of research," Hermione began, and paused when Harry started to chuckle. "Well, do you want me to tell you what I found out or not?" she huffed.

"Of course!" Harry responded. "It's just nice to see that some things don't change." Hermione narrowed her eyes at his statement. "It's not a bad thing!" he defended.

"Fine," Hermione conceded. "Anyways, I was trying to figure out the changes they might have made to this type of law in order to modernize it. All of the ones I read about failed miserably, which is rather...concerning."

Harry visibly gulped at her last statement. "Failed?"

"I trust Kingsley. He said they've been researching this for months. He's smart, and he believes there's no other way. We're dying, Harry. The Wizarding community's numbers are apparantly dropping so fast that the Ministry feels it needs to step in."

"The last time the Ministry tried to step in all hell broke loose," Harry growled.

"I know," Hermione agreed solemnly. "And once this law is passed, I'm pretty sure hell is going to seem a much nicer place."

"What do you mean?"

"They're forcing marrriages. Arranged marriages, between any witch or wizard ranging from 17-35 years old."

Harry seemed to freeze in place. The green in his eyes dulled and his skin went pale. She could see his hands folded in his lap, but they were turning white from the pressure he was forcing on them. "Do you think Ginny and I..." he trailed off.

Hermione's heart sunk. In her own misery, she had completely forgotten that her best friends were soon to be married. Her best friends, who had been through every obstacle in order to be together, who deserved every happiness in the world but were never quite able to get it. "Oh, Harry," she whispered, heartbroken for the two of them. "I have no idea," she said, her voice breaking. And with that sentence came the sickening realization that once this law was officially passed, there would be so many things she wouldn't know.

* * *

The following days were hazy. Too much was happening too fast, and a blanket of solemness seemed to settle over the Golden Trio and their friends. Everything was very quiet, and Hermione didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, especially after the fight that had broken out when she had passed the news onto Ron.

 _She hadn't been in his flat in a long time. Though they agreed to remain friends, they hadn't spent time together,_ alone _, in a few years. And the apartment was exactly the same as when she had packed everything up and left. It was messy and all the colors were uncoordinated. There was no rhyme or rhythm in any of the rooms, which seemed to suit Ron's tastes just fine._

 _"I've got something to tell you Ron. I already told Harry," she started, ringing her hands nervously. Though she loved Ron, he was famously known for his red hot temper._

 _The red-head simply smiled at her. "You look like you've got hot coal in your shoes, Mione. Stop shifting around and tell me!"_

 _Hermione felt a fluttering of annoyance in her stomach at his words, but attempted to push it aside. "The Ministry's passing a marriage law. All wizards and witches between the ages of 17-35 will be matched to an eligible partner and forced to wed."_

 _Much like Harry's reaction, Ron stood there silently for a few minutes. However, she could see his face gradually coloring to match his hair, and prepared herself for his outburst._

 _"What the hell!" Ron shouted. "This goddamn Ministry and all their laws. Why can't they just fucking leave us alone?" His fist slammed onto a nearby coffee table, causing Hermione to jump._

 _"Ron, please." She tried to keep her voice calm. "It's going to be okay. They'll match us with someone and...and...and..." Hermione struggled to find the good in the situation, trying to find anything that would ease Ron's tension._

 _"It's not fucking okay, Hermione! We're still the Ministry's puppets!" he yelled once more. In the middle of his rampaging, he paused a moment and looked at her. He seemed to take in her presence for the first time, looking her up and down. She began to feel extremely uncomfortable as his eyes shyly roamed over her like they were lovers._

 _"Maybe we could get married," he quietly suggested._

 _"What?" Hermione sputtered. She wasn't entirely sure she had heard him correctly._

 _"We could get married, Hermione. We know each other. We love each other. We dated once. We wouldn't have to be matched to complete strangers."_

 _"Are you...proposing to me?" She was surprised she was able to talk at all. This is not what she had expected when she walked through his doors._

 _"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am. C'mon, Hermione. I know you've wanted this."_

Not like this _, Hermione thought. Yes, she had dreamed of being married to Ron when she was younger, of being apart of the Weasley family, and of forever being loved by her best friend. But now she knew that he wasn't for her. They didn't fit anymore. She couldn't risk ruining her friendship. Dating had already put such a huge strain on their relationship, that she knew marriage would only make it worse._

 _"I can't. We can't," she said._

 _"I thought you loved me," Ron replied._

 _Hermione couldn't breathe. "I did. I do. I love you, Ron, but not like I used to." She took a breath to steady herself. "If we got married, we would fight all the time and we wouldn't make each other happy."_

 _Ron shook his head. "That's not true."_

 _"It is. Remember how much we fought when we were dating? And it was always over the littlest, stupidest things. We never apologized. We always got on each other's nerves. I love you, but we want very different things now. Our friendship is something I can't risk anymore."_

 _"I see," he stated, pursing his lips. She saw his shoulders hunch over, and her heart felt like a fist had crumpled it into a shriveled ball._

 _"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I wish things were different. I wish I could marry you, but I just...can't."_

 _"I get it," he said brokenly. He looked up at the clock, and then back down to the ground. He refused to look her in the face. "Perhaps it would be best if you left now. Thank you for warning me."_

 _Hermione felt tears welling in his eyes at his clear dismissal. She quickly apparated out of his flat and back to her own, where she locked herself in her bedroom. She didn't like to cry, but there was no stopping the tears that overflowed as soon as she left Ron's presence. Why had this felt like goodbye? She always thought he would be the one that would break her heart. She cried herself to sleep that night, clutching onto Crookshanks, whose fur was now peppered with gray, and holding onto the hope that Ron would be able to forgive her._

Hermione shook her head to free herself from the moment that had been plaguing her every waking moment. Between the stress of the upcoming marriage law, Ron's refusal to talk to her, Harry's sadness at the possibility of losing Ginny, and Malfoy's sudden constant presence in her life due to whatever he was talking about with Harry, Hermione felt more emotional than she ever had before.

She was once again entering the Auror office when she saw a flurry of red hair approaching her. For a moment she thought it was Ron, but then she took in the short, pixie-like appearance and realized it was Ginny who was running towards her. However, the look on Ginny's face had Hermione's nerves on edge. She knew that her friend had not come bearing good news.

"Hermione," Ginny said when she finally reached her. "It's out. All the letters have been sent."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"The pairings," Ginny quickly replied. "The Ministry finally announced the law and sent out letters telling each person who they've been matched to." Shuffling through her bag, she pulled out a crumpled letter and handed it to her. "And this one's yours."

Hermione took the letter gingerly. Whatever words were written on this innocent-looking peice of parchment could destroy her entire future. She wanted to throw up.

"Whatever happens, it will be alright, Hermione. We're all going to get through this together, no matter who we've been paired to," Harry said comfortingly, though she could tell he was just as nervous as she was. She looked around the room and saw that all her friends were gathered here. Harry and Ginny were now clutching each other's hands like their life depended on it. Luna, Neville, Dean, Thomas, Lavender, the Patil twins, and even Ron (her heart beat frantically when she saw him ...they were all here in this room. She knew if they stuck together, then maybe things would be a little more bearable.

"Okay," Hermione said at last. "Alright, let's open them. We need to get this over with." Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"On the count of three," Harry said. "One."

Hermione's hands were shaking.

"Two."

Each breath came faster than the last.

"Three."

 _Dear **Ms. Hermione Granger** ,_

 _We thank you immensely for all you have done and sacrificed for the wizarding community. The War was and is a burden too heavy to bear, and each and every wizard and witch gave what feels like too much to save us all. However, we now must ask for another sacrifice, one which we do not take lightly. The population of Wizarding Britain is decreasing at a rapid rate. In order to save us from extinction, the Ministry of Magic has decided to put into effect a Marriage Law. This is something we have been researching for many months in order to ensure that it will be safe and prosperous for all. Every witch or wizard between the ages of 17 to 35 who is not already married or engaged will be paired with another eligible witch or wizard. You will be paired through a magical database that will ensure you are matched with the most compatible person, using factors like personality, intelligence, and DNA to create a marriage that will be long-lasting and successful._

 _You, **Ms. Hermione Granger**_ _, have been paired with **Mr. Draco Malfoy**._

 _All couples are expected to be married within the year, and produce at least one child in the next two years. More information, along with a date in which you will meet your match and counselors who will help you with your marriage, will be sent out later this week._

 _The Ministry wishes you the best, and thanks you for helping to save the wizarding community._

 _Kingsley Shacklebolt_

 _Minister for Magic_


End file.
